Communication Lines
by schillil
Summary: A series of letters between some favorite and not so favorite characters. Buri, Raoul, Jon
1. Buri

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, boo hoo.

--------------

Communication Lines

Chapter One: Buri

Dear Thayet,

I wish you could have been here for our wedding. The weather was wonderful and the colors of the leaves were a sight to see. I hope you understand why we waited so late into the season. All of the men were helping with the harvest

I think some of the locals were a bit scandalized by the ceremony. Since the weather was so nice, we chose to wed outside under the trees. Everyone had leaves in their hair by the end of it and all were windswept. Keladry was one of my bride's maids. Some of the women here are still unsure of the niche that our Lady Knight fits into. Moreover, I don't think any of them had ever seen Kel in a dress. She really is a pretty girl, but like me is far too practical minded to bother with dresses up here. The biggest difference between us is that she actually likes dresses. You know I despise them.

Winter will be setting in soon. Raoul is planning to send a couple of squads out to New Hope in the spring to help clear more land for crops and protection. He thinks, and rightly so, that it will be easier to see an enemy approach through the open croplands than letting them sneak up through the trees.

I had a visitor earlier today: a young lady from the village who grew up around Steadfast. I don't think Raoul, or for that matter Flyn, has noticed, but Flyndan is being courted. Yes, she is courting him, not the other way around. And I think she will succeed. I wish her luck! It's a shame though. Raoul will lose his right hand man in Third Company.

With that I must close. The courier will be leaving later today.

With all my love,

Buri

----

A/N: Yes, these are quite short. They are meant to be. They're letters. Read them all in order then go read What Dreams May Come and coming soon : The Journey


	2. Jonathan

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Still not mine.

---------------------

Communication Lines

Chapter Two: Jonathan

To Raoul of Goldenlake:

Well old man, I guess congratulations are in order. You finally married. Did you remember to tell that old matchmaking aunt of yours? I will say there were a lot of disgruntled widows and old maids when I announced it at court.

Thayet has recently informed me that there is another law that needs changing. She has decided to campaign for the rights of the Own to wed. It seems that Buri planted an idea in her head in her last letter. I would appreciate it if you could convince her to stop. It is making my life rather uncomfortable.

When I told Thayet that the law served the purpose of keeping dependants to a minimum she informed me that the numbers of illegitimate children was growing. When I said that the job was dangerous she reminded me that men in the army could marry. I was at a loss. I finally said that the men of the Own had never felt the need to get married before and stay in. She reminded me that before you took command, the Own was a way for parents to marry off their younger sons and for merchant's sons to move up in the world.

I suppose there is some merit to what she says. After all, the knight commanders are the only ones allowed to marry. My wife reminds me that because middle class men may join the law serves as a reminder of the disparity between nobles and the private citizens. That in mind, however, I still feel some attachment for tradition, and up until now, there has been no sense in arguing the point. Now that you have married, though? My life is much more difficult.

Jonathan of Conté

King

-----

A/N: Yes, these are quite short. They are meant to be. They're letters. Read them all in order then go read What Dreams May Come and coming soon : The Journey


	3. Raoul

Disclaimer: No don't shoot. They don't belong to me, I just borrowed 'em.

Communication Lines : Raoul

---

To King Jonathan of Conte,

Jon, I don't know what to say. I guess I'll start with thank you for your good wishes about my marriage. Yes, we did tell my aunt. She was disappointed that I had wed beneath my station, but decided that after all this time any wife was better than none. She seems to think that I will domesticate the wild K'mir barbarian. I do not think that it is likely, nor would I want to.

To that end, I don't think I will be able to comply with your request to restrain Buri. As you know, she is a strong woman with many ideas all her own. I have spoken to her about your letter, Jon. Somehow, a single line expressing regret that I will be losing one of my best officers, doesn't seem all that insedeous. I had not noticed the conquest being made of Captain Flyndan, but there it is. By next midwinter, I fully expect to lose him. Unless, of course, the law is changed.

That said, I do have a list of suggestions for how to revise the law that might help convince some conservative minds. I will send along the list.

Your friend,

Raoul of Goldenlake

List of recommended limitations for members of the Own to wed:

1. Only commissioned officers:  
a. this allows for only those men truly dedicated to the service of the realm and within the Own  
b. Limits the amount of common soldiers who could get entangled by maids who want out of a situation and are willing to trap a young man with pregnancy to do so  
c. Limits quantity of men who use their service in the Own to make marriage connections (especially those whose parents want them to ''make a good match''

2. Must get written permission  
a. Limits number of men who try to marry a girl in each town or marry in a drunken/lusty haze  
b. Limits quantity of non-combatant dependants and the extra rations

3. Woman must be self sufficient and willing to take up certain support roles.  
a. This may include: Camp/fort necessities such as cooking, mending, blacksmithing, carpentry, gardening, hunting, healing, etc.  
b. Allows for women with combat experience (such as former Riders) to serve as rear guard and town/camp/fort defenses so that more men may move to key positions. These positions also  
allow for protection of children/ healers

4. Limit number of children  
a. Saves resources and limits dependant budget  
b. Pick a number and stick with it. Couple may have more if one dies or they chose to muster out

-----

A/N: Yeah, yeah, getting rid of the marriage law is a tired subject. Since I'm not going to nix it all together, though, I thought I'd give my lovely readers some insight into my insanity.

I did some research and the changes to the ''law'' that I'm suggesting are actually gathered from similar changes made to England's military law starting in the mid 1700's and truly gathering steam in the Regency period. (Known to Americans as the war of 1812 era)


	4. Turomot

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Why would I want the old stick in the mud?

Communication Lines: Duke Turomont

------

To Lord Raoul of Goldenlake:

When her Majesty, Queen Thayet approached me with a request to look into the abolishment of the law regarding marriage among the members of the King's Own and the Queen's Riders I was not surprised. Following your marriage to former Commander Buriram I fully expected something to that end to come about.

What I did not expect was the thoughtful approach that you have taken to a solution. Perhaps you have been unaware of the situation, but this matter has in fact come to our attention before. Previously, however, the proponents always demanded that the law be abolished in its entirety. After much discussion the problems you addressed led us to deny passage of a law change.

With your suggestions it stands a good chance of passage. Although we are of different political backgrounds, I honor your integrity and the foresight you have shown in this matter. Rest assured that you have my support in this matter. Keep in mind, though, that change is slow to take place and may not take effect until possibly next midwinter.

Regards,

Duke Turomot

-----

A/N: Okay, so you finished all of the letters. So, what are you waiting for. Read, review then go read What Dreams May Come and coming soon : The Journey


End file.
